NEKO DESU KA?
by Arin Tirta
Summary: Aku hanya gadis biasa yang mengagumi sosok Sasuke-senpai. Dan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat sempurna, Akasuna Sasori.Ah satu lagi, aku sangat mencintai kucing/Mana yang kau pilih, kekasih yang sangat kau cintai atau orang yang kau kagumi dan ia selalu ada di sisimu?/ "Aishite yo, Saki"/"Sebenarnya selama ini akulah kekasihmu, Apa kamu melupakanku?" /SasoSaku / SasuSaku / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**NEKO DESU KA?!**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy(?)**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s) ,gaje, OOC, AU**

 _Pernahkah kau terpesona pada kakak kelasmu?_

 _Aku pernah..._

 _Dia sangat tampan, bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **SAKURA POV**

"Hei Saki, lihat itu Sasuke-senpai!"

Aku yang tadinya hendak menaiki tangga menghentikan langkah kakiku sejenak. Manik _emerald_ ku menatap Yamana Ino -sahabatku- yang berjingkrak heboh seraya menunjuk sebuah gerombolan. Sungguh, sikapnya itu seperti ibu-ibu yang mendapat uang arisan saja.

Jari telunjuk Ino mengarah pada segerombol siswa yang beranggotakan lima siswa yang sedang berbincang. Di sekitar mereka tampak beberapa siswi yang berusaha menarik perhatian. Ya itu wajar saja, karena sekelompok siswa itu adalah orang yang paling terkenal di sekolah kami.

Yang pertama Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keluarga besar Uchiha. Mereka keluarga konglomerat. Sasuke-senpai sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Dia mantan wakil Ketua Osis. Karena ia memiliki dompet tembal, wajah tampan (yang menurutku sedikit cantik, pantas saja namanya SasUKE, mungkin dia berpotensi menjadi seorang UKE, hahaha), sifat _cool_ dan tubuh atletis, menjadikan ia pria incaran nomor satu di sekolah ini. Berhubung statusnya juga masih jomblo.

Dan yang kedua ada Uzumaki Naruto. Putra tunggal dari walikota Konoha. Berdasarkan gosip yang beredar ia adalah seme-nya Sasuke-senpai. Jangan kecewa para fans Sasuke-senpai, itu masih menjadi gosip. Perlu digaris bawahi, _masih._ Siapa tahu mereka benar-benar akan menjadi sepasang kekasih,

Anehnya, Naruto-senpai memiliki banyak fans. Padahal sikapnya seperi bocah.

Setelah itu ada Sabaku Gaara, Sai dan Nara Shikamaru. Kenapa aku tidak menjelaskan tentang meteka bertiga? Aku hanya malas, hahaha.

Oke, turunkan tomat busuk yang kalian pegang. Aku bercanda. Tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat menjelaskan tentang mereka bertiga.

Kenapa?

Heem... mungkin itu karena aku hanya tertarik pada Sasuke-senpai. Kalau Naruto-senpai itu hanya sebagai pelengkap saja.

Jika kalian berpikir aku tertarik pada Sasuke-senpai karena ingin memangsanya seperti beberapa siswi lain itu salah besar. Aku hanya kagum padanya. Dia memiliki kharisma yang berbeda. Lagipula aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang amaaaat tampaaan di kota seberang.

Tapi tetap saja aku termasuk dari salah satu fans Sasuke-senpai, muehehehe.

Hm? Aku siapa?

Aku hanya seorang model terkenal yang memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti gitar spanyol. Rambut sehalus sutra dan manik mata seindah batu emerald.

Oke, aku bohong. Jangan muntah. Tapi setidaknya mataku memang seindah batu emertald.

Aku hanya siswi biasa, bernama Haruno Sakura. Siswi kelas 2 SMA dengan prestasi yang _kurang_ membanggakan. Rambutku sama warnanya seperti gulali kusut yang dijual saat festival. Sehingga banyak anak kecil yang sering asal _nyosor_ menggigit kepalaku. Beberapa orang mengatakan aku ini cantik. Kali ini aku tidak bohong. Suer deh.

Singkat kata, aku sama sekali tidak spesial seperti Sasuke-senpai.

oOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOo

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berdentang keras. Sorak-sorai kebahagian membahana dalam seisi gedung sekolah. Bahkan teman sekelasku ada yang menari tor-tor sebagai ungkapan suka citanya.

Gaje.

"Nee Saki, apa kau mau ikut kami karaoke? Pasti kalau kau ikut akan semakin seru!" Seru Ino semangat. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang perempuan cantik primadona sekolah, Hyuuga Hinata dan gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Iya Sakura-chan, sekali-kali ikutlah bermain bersama kami." Hinata ikut menimpali ucapan Ino yang disahuti dengan anggukan setuju oleh Ino dan Tenten.

"Aaaah... _gomen._ " Kulirik jam tangan merah yang melingkar di tanganku. "Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak sempat. _Lagi_. Aku harus segera mengambil cucian di _laundry_." Senyuman tipis terulas di bibirku.

Mereka bertiga tampak mendesah kecewa. Selama ini aku memang selalu menolak ajakan bermain dari mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sibuk. Hidup seorang diri sebagai yatim piatu itu sedikit menyusahakan dan menyita sebagian besar waktuku.

"Haaah... baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus ikut ya!"

Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku pada Ino dan yang lainnya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya meninggalkanku di kelas seorang diri. Kuhela napas berat.

Aku tidak ingin pulang.

Jika pulang aku harus segera mengambil cucian, membersihkan rumah, dan bekerja paruh waktu. Jujur saja sekolah jauh lebih santai dibanding kegiatanku sehari-hari. Hanya anak manja yang mengatakan sekolah itu melelahkan.

Dan lagi, aku hanya seorang diri di rumah besar yang kosong dan sepi. Terkadang aku merasa rumahku cocok jika kusewakan sebagai sarana rumah hantu.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Meskipun warisan dari mendiang kedua orang tuaku masih SANGAT banyak aku tetap harus bekerja. Tidak boleh kuhambur-hamburkan karena perjalanan hidupku masih panjang. Aku ingin kuliah dan itu pasti membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar.

Banyak yang bilang aku ini pelit. Padahal aku hanya irit.

SRAK!

"HIIIII!" Aku melompat kaget dari bangkuku karena mendengar suara aneh. Suara apa itu?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke jendela kelas. Sasuke-senpai? Kenapa dia berjalan mengendap-endap begitu? Tumben sekali tidak ada perempuan yang mengekorinya.

...

Yang dipegangnya itu... MAJALAH PORNO?!

Astaga, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-senpai lelaki yang seperti itu. Memang wajar sih sebagai pria normal dia tertarik dengan hal yang berbau _itu_ , tapi tetap saja membawa majalah porno ke sekolah adalah tindakan yang tidak etis.

Dari arah berjalannya, dia pasti ingin menuju perkarangan belakang.

...

Kira-kira bagaimana ya ekspresinya jika aku memergokinya membawa majalah porno? Muehehehe. Lumayan kan kalau aku mendapat uang tutup mulut.

Kusampirkan tasku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. YOSH, sudah kuputuskan aku akan membuntutinya. Demi UANG! MUUAHAHAHAHA-ohok-uhok.

Sasuke _ouji-sama~_ tunggulah _Hime_ mu ini menjemput~. Aku dataaang~, nyiahahahahaha!

* * *

Tidak ada.

Sasuke-senpai tidak ada.

ARRRRGGGH! Hilang sudah uang tutup mulutku!

Kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu? Apa dia hantu, _esper_ , atau bisa teleportasi?

"Hmph, menyebalkan."

Hilang sudah harapanku untuk mendapatkan uang sekaligus cuci mata.

Haaah, sebentar lagi hari akan menunjukan pukul lima sore. Aku harus segera mengambil cucian. Dan jam tujuh nanti aku harus bekerja di _cafe_. Pulang jam sepuluh malam. Belum lagi pr yang menumpuk...

Haaaaah.

" _Ddrrrrt... drrrttt..."_

Kurasakan getaran ponsel di saku rokku. Kuambil ponsel tersebut dan kutatap layarnya. Ada pesan masuk...

 _Akasuna Sasori :_

 _Kamu sudah pulang sekolah Saki? Aku merindukanmu. Jangan lupa makan ya._

Seketika senyuman terukir di bibirku. Aku berjingkrak riang, horeeee kekasihku yang imut unyu-unyu mengirimiku pesaaan. Padahal dia pasti sedang sibuk di waktu sore hari ini.

Makin sayang deh :*

"Semangat Saki!" Aku menepuk kedua pipiku, berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Benar, meskipun kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada lagi tapi aku masih memiliki Sasori, kekasihku. Aku tidak boleh bermalas-malasan dan mengecewakannya.

Baru saja aku ingin membalas pesan Sasori, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sukses mengalihkan perhatianku.

" _Miaaaww~"_

"Kyaaa! Suara kuciing? Mana? Di mana?" Pekikku riang, seketika pesan dari Sasori terlupakan. Aku memang menyukai... tidak. Aku mencintai kucing. Segala jenis kucing, bahkan kucing garong sekalipun.

Aku berjalan perlahan sembari melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Mencoba menemukan sumber suara yang tadi terdengar di telingaku. "Dimana kamu _neko-chan~_?"

Ahhh, itu dia! Target ditemukan muehehe~

Aku berlari secepat kilat mendekati kucing tersebut agar ia tidak sempat kabur. Dan... HAP! Kutangkap diaaaa~

TES!

Eh?

Sensasi hangat apa yang membasahi tanganku ini?

"Da-darah?" Ujarku syok melihat kucing yang berada dalam pelukanku. Kaki kucing hitam ini sepertinya terluka. Darah merah merembes melalui luka di kakinya.

" _Miaawwww."_

Jantungku serasa diremas mendengar rintihan lemah kucing ini. Uuukh, aku paling tidak tahan melihat makhluk hidup terluka. Keringat dingin menetes melalui pelipisku.

A-APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAN?! KAA-SAAN, TOU-SAN TOLONG AKUUUUU!

* * *

"Huuufft..."

Kuseka keringat yang membasahi dahiku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kucing hitam yang tadinya kupungut sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Bahkan dia menghabiskan makanan khusus kucing yang sengaja kubeli tadi.

Hiks, uang saku ku selama sebulan melayang sudah.

Cengiran terukir di bibirku melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan. Aku terlalu panik hingga membuat keadaan kacau. Habisnya, keadaan kucing itu tadi sudah seperti akan mati. Akal sehatku jadi hilang dan akhirnya aku memilih fokus untuk mengobatinya.

Hmm, untung saja darahnya bisa berhenti. Tidak sia-sia dulu aku membaca buku pengobatan.

Manik _emerald_ ku melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sudah terlalu telat untuk berangkat kerja. Yaah, kalau begini aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima omelan atasanku besok.

 _Mood_ ku benar-benar buruk sekarang.

" _Miaaaw."_

"Aih, Kuro-chan. Kakimu masih sakit tahu." Kuraih Kuro yang berusaha mendekatiku. Kupeluk ia dan aku duduk di pinggir ranjangku lalu kuletakkan ia di atas pangkuanku.

"Miaaaaw~"

Ukkkh, manisnyaaa! Untung saja ada Kuro, suasana hatiku sekarang jadi jauh lebih baik.

Kuro nama yang kuberikan untuk kucing hitam ini. Habis bulunya hitam dan aku tidak pintar memberi nama.

"Yosh, sudah kuputuskan! Mulai hari ini kamu akan menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno!" Ujarku semangat seraya mengelus lembut kepala Kuro. Kuro hanya menatapku dengan bola mata hitamnya. Lalu tidak lama ia mengeong pelan.

"Miaaawww."

"Kamu setuju? Baguslah, kalau begitu kamu akan menjadi adikku." Sahutku seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuro. Tapi aku anggap dia setuju.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang empuk. Mataku terpejam. Bisa kurasakan Kuro berjalan di atas perutku dan ia melingkar di sana.

"Anggota keluarga kita bertambah... Kaa- _san,_ Tou- _san_." Aku tersenyum miris. Saat menutup mata seperti ini, bayangan kedua orang tuaku bisa terlihat jelas.

"Kalian berdua setuju kan?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Andaikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak meninggal pasti kehidupanku sekarang akan jauh lebih baik.

Andaikan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak meninggal saat ini aku pasti bisa mengobrol dan menonton tv bersama mereka.

Andaikan...

" _Hiks..._ "

Air mata menetes dari kedua sudut mataku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyekanya.

Sesak. Sakit. Sepi. Sunyi.

Hanya itulah yang kurasakan selama tujuh belas tahun hidupku.

Kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkanku sebelum memberikan kasih sayang layaknya kedua orang tua pada umumnya?

Kenapa kalian berdua selalu dan selalu saja meninggalkanku?

Apa aku benar-benar tidak kalian harapkan?

"Miaaww."

Kubuka kelopak mataku. Tampak Kuro yang sedang menatapku. Ia mengelus-eluskan kepalanya ke dahiku.

Dia mencoba menghiburku?

" _Arigatou..._ " Kuelus pelan tubuh Kuro. Aku benar-benar bersyukur telah menemukan Kuro. Dia mampu membuatku tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat hidupku akan lebih berwarna mulai sekarang.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku terpejam. Dunia terlihat gelap. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya, aku bisa merasakan sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh erat tubuhku.

" _Dare...?"_

* * *

"Uuunggh..."

Aku melenguh saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, Uuh, ini pasti gara-gara semalam aku lupa menutup jendela.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan sinar matahari yang mencoba membangunkanku, aku sama sekali tidak beranjak. Lagian ini hari minggu, saat yang tepat untukku bersantai.

Hangat.

Aku semakin erat memeluk bantal guling besar milikku, meminta lebih kehangatan yang ditawarkannya. Kusandarkan kepalaku di permukaan bantal guling yang datar dan agak keras.

Eh tunggu.

Sejak kapan aku memiliki bantal guling besar?

Bantal gulingku juga sangat lembut!

Kubuka paksa kedua bola mataku dan yang selanjutnya kulihat membuatku merasa dipukul oleh palu raksasa. Karena di hadapanku terlelap seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah.

Orang di hadapanku ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Pantas saja aku merasa hangat!

Kututup mataku dan membukanya kembali. Berulang-ulang kulakukan hal itu, karena kupikir ini hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi tetap saja, apa yang kulihat sama. Wajah tampan itu... surai rambut _raven_ itu... hidung yang mancung itu...

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Perlahan kelopak mata lelaki di hadapanku ini terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata yang indah. Manik matanya yang sekelam malam menatap tajam mataku sehingga membuatku sulit bernapas. Tetapi kelopak matanya kembali terpejam dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

" _Manik onyx itu..."_

"Selamat pagi... Sakura." Orang yang memelukku ini memundurkan kepalanya dan ia menyeringai padaku. Seringai yang membuatku ingin segera melahapnya.

Uuukh, jangan ngiler Haruno Sakuraaa.

"Aaa... aaa..." Ucapku tergagap. Kepalaku serasa pecah karena bingung dengan situasi yang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau mematung? Kau terpesona padaku heh?"

Ucapan yang seakan merendahkan orang, nada bicaranya yang datar. Sudah jelas kalau dia itu... dia...

Sa... SASUKE-SENPAI!

TBC

 **A/n**

 **Muahaahahahahahaaaaa. Author hadir kembali dengan FF yang gajeeee XD**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF ini**

 **Entah mengapa author merasa ragu pada FF ini...**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya** _ **minna-tachi ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N** **EKO DESU KA?!**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy(?)**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s) ,gaje, OOC, AU**

 _Apa yang kulihat saat ini bagaikan mimpi yang aneh_

 _Ataukah ini sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak boleh kulihat?_

Chapter 2

SAKURA POV

Aku sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisiku sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Mata emeraldku menatap tajam lelaki berambut ala p*ntat ayam yang menguap santai di hadapanku.

Iya, itu Sasuke-senpai. Siswa paling terkenal dan kaya di sekolahku!

Bagaimana dia bisa berada di kamarkuu?! Huwaaa kaa-san!

Sasuke-senpai menutup matanya sejenak, lalu ia menatapku tajam. Refleks aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Sasuke-senpai menghela napas dan membuang muka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh papan cucianmu itu."

Si-a-lan.

Seharusnya aku yang mengomel di sini, kenapa malah dia?!

"Begini Sen-"

TING TONG TING TONG

Aaaaaaakkkh! Pecah kepalaku pecaaaah! Siapa lagi itu yang bertamu ke rumahku sepagi ini?! Sudahlah aku diamkan saja, nanti juga pergi sendiri.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Buka pintunya sana, berisik tahu." Perintah Sasuke-senpai seenak jidat. Huh, menyebalkan! Apa ini bukti dari pepatah "orang ganteng mah bebas"?!

"Ck!" Aku berdecak kesal dan melangkah penuh dendam menuju pintu. Awas saja kalau itu anak tetangga yang sering iseng.

KRIEEEET

"Siap... Sasori?"

Tubuhku membeku saat mendapati sosok pemuda berwajah baby face dengan rambut merah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku seraya tersenyum manis. Manik hazelnya memancarkan kehangatan yang sanggup membuatku meleleh.

"Ohayou Saki~"

CUP!

Ini. Bukan. Mimpi.

Sensasi lembut nan hangat di jidatku yang lebar ini bukan mimpi!

"Sa-Sasori?! Kenapa kamu bisa berada di sini?! Bukankah kamu seharusnya berada di Suna?!" Kata-kata akhirnya terucap juga dari bibirku. Benar, kenapa bisa di pagi hari seperti ini Sasori bisa berada di depan rumahku?!

"Hmm... Kira-kira kenapa yaaa?" Sasori mengerling dan tersenyum jahil padaku. Hmph, dia masih saja suka menggodaku!

"Ayolah kasih tahu akuuu!" Kupukul bahu Sasori sekuat tenaga. Jangankan meringis kesakitan, ia justru terkekeh pelan.

"Baik-baik aku akan menjelaskannya Saki." Tangan Sasori mengelus lembut pucuk kepalaku. Aku termangu sejenak sebelum mengembungkan pipi.

Sasori tampak salah tingkah, ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri seraya menggaruk pipinya - yang aku yakin tidak terasa gatal.

"Eherm! Sakura-sama..." Manik emeraldku membulat sempurna saat Sasori berlutut di hadapanku. A-ada apa ini?! Kenapa dia berlutut?!

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang saat Sasori memegang tanganku dan mengecup lembut punggung tanganku. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan manik hazelnya yang lembut.

"A-apa apa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba romantis begini?!" Tanyaku gugup setengah mati. Bukannya menjelaskan, Sasori justru tertawa pelan.

"Bisakah kamu membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku kedinginan Sayang." Cengir Sasori tanpa dosa.

Aku mendengus geli dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Baiklah, nanti saja aku menuntut penjelasan dari Sasori.

"Baiklah silahkan ma..."

 _KRIEET_

"..."

"Saki?"

 _BLAM!_

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di tubuhku. Wajahku pucat pasi. Aku yang tadinya membuka pintu kembali menutupnya seperti sedia kala.

Gaswat...

SASUKE-SENPAI MASIH ADA DI DALAM RUMAHKU!

TERLEBIH LAGI DIA DI DALAM KAMARKU!

Uuukkh, bagaimana ini? Sasori pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh jika melihat Sasuke- _senpai_. Dia pasti akan menuduhku selingkuh atau semacamnya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasori bertemu dengan Sasuke- _senpai_!

"Uuuhhm... _e-etto_ , Saso- _kun,_ bisakah kamu menunggu sebentar di luar? Aku ingin membersihkan ruang tamu dulu," PINTAR! Alasan yang tepat Haruno Sakura!

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya, dia memiringkan kepala sehingga membuat lelaki yang sebenarnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku ini terlihat semakin imut.

"Tapi Saki, aku dingiiiin."

"Tung-gu se-ben-tar ya Sa-yang?" Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menekankan setiap suku kata yang kuucapkan. Wajah Sasori pucat pasi dan dia mengangguk patuh

Huuufft, semengerikan itukah wajahku?

Aku berjalan mundur sembari membuka pintu, dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin aku berdiri di balik pintu.

"Tunggu yaa... sebentar saja kok~"

 _BLAM_

 _BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!_

 _BRAK!_

"Apa-apaan kau, kenapa berlari kesetanan seperti di kejar hantu? Apa kau ini sungguh seorang perempuan? Kenapa langkah kakimu terdengar seperti langkah kaki gorilla sirkus?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, sabar Sakura. Orang menyebalkan yang dengan santainya membuka album fotomu itu tetaplah kakak kelas. Kamu harus sopan padanya.

" _Anoo_... Sasuke- _senpai_ , maukah _senpai_ bersembunyi sebentar? Aku kedatangan tamu, dan dia pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh jika melihat kita berdua sepagi ini berada di bawah atap yang sama," aku memaksa senyuman manis di bibirku. Sasuke- _senpai_ menatapku datar.

"Tamu itu lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke- _senpai_ tanpa ekspresi.

"Laki-laki."

"..."

Sasuke- _senpai_ menatapku tajam sebelum dia melengos dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Bukan urusanku jika tamu itu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Itu masalahmu. Aku tidak peduli."

 _CTEK!_

Dia ini kenapa sih?! Emosinya terlalu labil! Padahal lebih tua dariku, tidak bisakah dia mengalah barang sejenak? Aaaaah, aku jadi menyesal telah tertarik padanya. Mungkinkah dia sedang PMS? Apa perlu dia kubelikan k*ranti?!

"Sakiii, aku masuk ya! Di luar terlalu dingiiin."

 _GLEK!_

Wuaseem, bagaimana ini? Sasori telah masuk terlebih dahulu tanpa izinku! Aku bisa mendengar dari langkah kakinya.

Tatapanku tertuju pada Sasuke- _senpai_ yang memegangi kakinya, seakan menyadari aku menatapnya, Sasuke- _senpai_ menyeringai.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Akui saja kalau aku itu tampan."

"KEPALAMU!" pekikku spontan karena kesal.

"Saki? Kamu bicara pada siapa?"

Bahaya-bahaya-bahayaaa! Sasori sudah berada di dekat kamarkuuu. Aku mengeram kesal, ya sudahlah! Langsung keluar saja.

"Sasuke- _senpai,_ kumohon dengan sangat jangan keluar dari kamar ini! Setidaknya sampai tamuku sudah pulang, sebisa mungkin jangan berisik agar dia tidak curiga, _onegai_!" pintaku dengan nada memelas dan sepelan mungkin. Kutangkupka kedua tanganku di depan dada serta sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

Tanpa perlu menunggu respon Sasuke- _senpai_ , aku segera melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu sebelum Sasori sempat melihatnya. Sasori yang telah berdiri di depanku tersenyum misterius.

"Heee, Saki, jangan bilang karena kita LDR-an sekarang kamu mulai berani bermain api di belakangku? Hayoo mengakulah, kamu pasti menyembunyikan seorang lelaki di kamarmu bukan?"

 _GLEK!_

Sasori mendorong tubuhku yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar. Saat tangannya hendak memegang gagang pintu aku segera mencegahnya. Kugenggam erat tangan Sasori.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu tidak percaya padaku? Padahal selama ini aku selalu setia padamu..." manik _emerald_ ku berkaca-kaca, entah mengapa mataku sekarang terasa amat panas. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku hanya berakting, tapi sungguh ucapan Sasori menyakitkan hatiku.

Sasori tampak tertegun akan reaksiku, dia memasang wajah bersalah. Dikecupnya singkat bibirku sebelum dia memeluk tubuhku. "Maafkan aku karena berbicara kasar padamu. Kamu boleh menghukumku setelah ini."

Dadaku yang tadinya terasa sesak, sekarang sangat panas. Tanpa perlu berkaca-pun aku yakin bahwa wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sasori selalu saja tahu bagaimana cara membujukku.

" _Sebaiknya aku cepat memastikan untuk membuktikan kebenaran ramalan itu."_

Hm? Aku merasa Sasori tadi menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang amat pelan. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin, dia sekarang sibuk mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Nah, Saki. Jadi apa yang kamu sembunyikan di dalam kamarmu?"

Etdaaah, kembali ke topik itu lagi? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku sempat melupakannya.

"A-aku tadi berbicara pada kucing hitam! Ya, aku memungutnya kemarin dan sekarang berada di dalam kamarku. Karena itu kamu tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang kamu hanya perlu duduk tenang di sofa, dan aku akan menyiapkan teh. Ya?"

Sasori terkekeh dan menarik salah satu sisi pipiku.

"Itu justru membuatku semakin penasaran Haruno Sakura!"

 _KRIEET!_

Uwwoooooghh! _Watashi no bakaaaaaaa!_ Sasori telah membuka pintu itu. _Kami-sama, Megami-sama_ , kumohon hentikanlah waktu sekarang juga, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihku melihat lelaki lain berada di dalam kamarkuuu.

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, takut melihat keadaan yang nyata. Takut melihat wajah marah Sasori. Dua menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Semarah itukah Sasori sampai dia terdiam seperti ini?

Kukumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk membuka kelopak mataku, dan apa yang kulihat justru mengejutkanku sekaligus membuatku lega setengah mati. Itu Kuro! Kuro sedang berguling manja di kasurku!

"Lihat bukan Saso- _kun_? Apa kubilang, hanya ada kucing di dalam kamarku!" seruku riang. Walau aku bingung kemana Sasuke- _senpai_ menghilang. Ataukah tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja? Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting tidak ada _Senpai_ di sini, muahaha!

"Saso... Sasori- _kun_?"

Anehnya, berbeda denganku, raut wajah Sasori sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesenangan. Justru dia terlihat mengerikan, iris _almond_ nya menatap kosong Kuro yang masih berguling-guling di ranjangku. Aura gelap mengelilinginya.

Mengerikan.

"Hahaha... _kuro neko ka?"_ Sasori tertawa datar. Namun suaranya begitu menusuk. Dia melangkah memasuki kamarku. Diambilnya Kuro dan dia menatapnya dingin.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup, ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Sasori bersikap sedingin ini. Yang pertama saat aku diganggu oleh preman pasar, dan yang kedua sekarang.

Jujur saja aku takut.

"Heeeh, kamu tahu Saki? _Kuro neko_ itu bisa menjadi pertanda buruk. Benar bukan..."

"... Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku menatap Sasori tidak mengerti. Uchiha Sasuke? Apa maksudnya menyebut nama Sasuke, padahal orangnya tidak ada di sini. Apalagi dia mengatakan itu pada Kuro.

Eh?! Tunggu dulu... mungkinkah?!

 **OOOooooOOO**

" _Ketika dirimu melanggar janji, melewati batas yang ditentukan, dan melakukan pengkhianatan serta kebohongan, itu berarti dirimu sudah siap akan segala konsekuensi yang akan diterima. Bukan begitu, Uchiha-tachi?"_

 **TSUZUKU**

 _ **Ahaha...**_

 _ **Ahaahaaahaaaa...**_

 _ **MAAFKAN AUTHOR KARENA BARU UPDATE! Tapi author janji chapter selanjutnya akan cepat update!**_

 _ **Ehem, sebelum itu, peringatan saja, untuk chapter selanjutnya, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepercayaan apapun. Atau mitologi, cocoklogi apa pun(?) Semuanya asli karangan author semata. Hanya fiksi dari imaginasi aneh.**_

 _ **Balas review dulu yaa~**_

 **Ranindri : Siip, udah lanjuuut.**

 **Wu Lei II : Udah lanjuuut**

 **Permen Lemon : Hehehe, tenang saja ini SasoSaku kok. Tapi untuk awal memang Sasuke dulu yang lebih cocok. Tapi yaa, siap-siap makan hati karena ini reverse harem, muahaha!**

 **AjpBlank : Arigatoou, ini SasoSakunyaa ^^**

 **AK77 : Udah dilanjutiiiin.**

 **Ice : Hihihi kenapa ya? Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **SPECIAL THANK'S TO :**

 **Ranindri. Wu Lei II. Permen Lemon. AjpBlank. AK77. Ice. Akuma-pyon. Kise Sakura. Sakuracherry-nyan. Mizutania46. Xiuxa07. DianSS21. Evy Bestari Putri. Felda368. Nakashima Rie. Sycho Akabane. Hiyohirin.**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk para silent reader's ^^**

 **Suka? Gak suka? Ada saran? Kritik? Flame? Silahkan saja ^^**

 **RnR?**


End file.
